Dagger on the Doorpost
''Dagger on the Doorpost ''is the sixteenth episode of BTHOAAR. Plot Setting the old Plumber Base for Ben was not pleasant. Ester first off says that she is sick and needs to rest. Next Ben has to blow off all the dust as Terraspin. Then Ben has to deal with all these apologizes for his lost yet he killed his own son. After that Molly Gunther says they should relocate to the Space Station to which Ben gets annoyed and throws a tantrum by throwing things around and now no one will talk to him. Squeezing the spot between his eyes, a dagger is thrown, hitting the wall inches from his face. Ben looks up. Three Chalybeas are standing there. “Ya know Blake Howard?” One named Spacula asked. Another, named Api, almost whimpered, “You’re Ben 10 right?” The third, named Comedic snickers at Ben. “Boys, Zukko is going to want his head.” All three charge at him, going to fast for Ben to shoot them or stab them. He is punched repeatedly then knocked out from a crowbar hit. “Ben!” Hulo yelled. He awakes in a sewer. He tries to move but realizes he is tied up.. “God dammit.” He mutters. Zukko walks up. “Ben Tennyson, how I always wanted your head.” Zukko takes a knife and slams it down, cutting off Ben’s left ear. Blood gushes out as Ben turns a little pale, screaming. Taking the ear, he chews on it until it is squished enough then he swallows it. “Always loved the taste of human meat. Never appealed to fruits or erbs though.” Zukko spat out three tiny little bolt like objects. The bones. Rook and Kevin returned from the supply run with a group of alien colonists. There were six of them. When asked their name none sounded familiar. Flitch, Verstinary, Axel, Big Tiny, Shalsh, and Judith. “Great, more mouths to feed.” James mumbled. “Where is Ben?” Blake asked. “Three aliens took him. They said they were taking him to Zukko.” Hulo revealed. “No,” Blake murmured in awe. ''Young adult Blake was zooming across Bellwood, patrolling for Commissioner Roarin. “Nothing out here. Maybe I should go and try to contact Ben 10 again. No one has seen him for five years after all.” Blake told himself. Suddenly he was pummeled into the ground. “Blake Howard, got the taedin’s for the gun you got from us?” Zukko spat. Blake kicked Zukko across the face, threw Spacula into Api then zoomed off. “Commissioner Roarin, I need backup, repeat send Gamma Squad.” He threw the Walkie Talkie back in his pocket, accelerating. '' '' '' ''Zukko was catching up. He shot at Blake who outran the bullet. They sped through Undertown, seeing Rook Blonko arresting Liam. Grounding his feet into the Earth, he stopped watching the evil aliens fly past him. Blake took out his gun and shot them down, knocking them unconscious. “Cancel operation.” Blake smiled into the Walkie-Talkie. '' '' '' ''From behind Zukko got up and whacked Blake down with his spiked arm. “You don’t have the clear.” Zukko chuckled. Blake moaned in pain as the other three Citrakayah’s picked him up and bashed their way into the sewers. When awaking, Blake screamed with fear as he saw his family’s corpses. Zukko laughed, stepping on the father’s skull. '' '' '' ''Zukko and his men left to go rob a bank. Blake struggled, tied to the wall. Then he had an idea. Shaking in place he phased through the wall, freed. Quickly he ran back to base and told Max Tennyson his capture and then his escape. Max rewarded him for his duties, giving him a gun. '' '' '' Patelliday told the team. “I’m going after Ben.” “Not alone.” Driba warns. “Well I guess I could use some help. HackWire and uh Reed c’mon down.” Reed zoomed over as HackWire walked up. “Traces of Ben’s D.N.A. have been reported in Undertown.” Driba told them. Meanwhile, in their house, Helen is sitting on a chair. Scrunching her nose, she continues to pack her bags. Manny facepalms. “I’m sorry it didn’t work out.” Manny told her. She slapped him, slamming the door shut. Meanwhile, Ben is getting the crap beat out of him. Spitting out blood, he lunged at Zukko who just jumped out of the way. “Let’s play fire against fire. XLR8!” “Ugh, this is our whole purpose. To prove that we are better than Kinerceleans!” Zukko spat. Circling each other at light speed, a tornado formed, whisking them both up in the air. Finally, the Biomnitrix Randominzer function was activated. “Oh sheet!” Ben screamed. He was turned into Echo Echo. Made the wall of sound, it was defeating Zukko. Then he was turned into Four Arms, beating up Api. Comedic spun around him, but as Ben was transformed into Wildmutt, he could sense where Comedic would strike. Patelliday searched the sewers with a flashlight. Reed zoomed around, checking in front of them and behind. HackWire scanned the area, looking for life forms. “Nothing yet.” HackWire told them. “Same here, no one.” Reed told him. Patelliday took some water, filling up the tank to re-hydrate himself. “This bacterial waste in their.” HackWire told him. “Don’t worry son, I’m a Pisciss Volann.” Patellday reassured him. Venturing deeper in, the trio stopped when there were iron bars blocking off the next section. Patelliday outstretched his mouth and took a few chomps out of it, making a hole decent sized enough for them to walk through. They see a shadow behind them, Patelliday quickly does a roundhose kick, knocking Hulo to the ground. “Sorry there son, it was an instinct.” Patelliday grabbed Hulo’s hand and pulled him up. “My apologies sir.” Hulo replied. Crabon shocked Comedic down but Zukko uppercutted him. Crabon turned into Way Big, crushing them all with the roof of the sewer, he then turned into Nanomech. Zukko zoomed over, squashing him like a bug. Nanomech zapped his hand, being released then turned into Jury Rigg. “I’ll break break break ya!” He screeched, jumping onto Spacula and banging on his head as Spacula zoomed around. He was then turned into Humunguosaur, crushing Spacula. Spacula tossed the dinosaur off of him as Humunguosaur was transformed into Astrodactyl. Squawking, he flew up. His wings shot out as he would glide down with the star power propulsions, hitting them with the energy spiked maces. Zukko stayed on the ground, unconscious. Comedic curved his upper lip back, snarling almost. Astrodactyl changed into Bullfrag, wrapping his tongue around Comedic and throwing him into Api. Bullfrag hoped towards them but reverted to Ben, falling face first. Setting the Biomnitrix to normal mode, Ben eagerly transformed into Big Chill, flying off. Spacula lay there, dead. Zukko kicked the dead body, confirming his death. Api slapped down Big Chill, knocking him back into Ben. Comedic kicked Ben across the face, knocking him over. Ben quickly pulled his gun out and shot Comedic through the chest, then taking his knife he stabbed Api in the eye. He screamed as blood gushed out, flesh hanging. Taking the dagger, he stabbed Api in the breast, then Ben fell over, having a migraine. “Ben!” Reed shouted. Looking up, Ben murmured, “It’s a trap.” Zukko took his dagger, chopping off Reed’s head. Ben stayed down, not being handle to this. Hulo flew up, shooting down ward. One laser chipped his hip, knocking Zukko down. HackWire kicked him over then electrocuted him. Patelliday jumped atop of him, but was stabbed then fell over. A dying Patelliday punched Zukko multiple times in the face. He bit off Zukko’s head. “Go!” Patelliday shouted then he collapsed. The two deceased aliens were washed away to sea, their bodies never found. “Astrodactyl! Squawk! Need a lift?” Astrodactyl asked, gathering Hulo and HackWire. “Ben, I’m sorry. It should’ve been me. I should’ve helped you. Those are my bad guys.” Blake told Ben. “It’s ok. We won today soldier.” 2.0 told Blake. “They had gotten in.” Ben spoke aloud, gathering every’s attention. “We have a traitor in our midst.” A murmur echoed through the team. “ andI know who,” Ben said, aiming his gun at Mr. Baumann. “Mr. Baumann, through my early age my immaturity had angered you to the point and frustration of death. You allying yourself with a bunch of bounty hunters would not kill me, only you.” Mr. Baumann nervously looked around. “Last words?” Ben snarled. “Please, I though this was a democracy!” Baumann shouted, pleading. “THIS IS NO DEMOCRACY! I KEEP YOU ALIVE, AND YOU TRIED TO KILL ME? YOU KILL, YOU DIE.” Ben shouted, aiming his gun at Baumann. Baumann spat at Ben as the bullet went through his neck. He fell over, chocking. “And he wasn’t alone either.” Ben shot Baz-EL, Edmond, Loovis, K8-E, Pakmar, Hobble and Billy. “Ben,” K8-E murmured. “I tried to stop them, not help them.” She hacked, coughing up blood. “Lies.” Ben told her, shooting him again. The new comrades looked at Ben in shock. “The 10 Force is not a democracy! And if you betray us verbally, physically or mentally I will personally kill you.” Ben spat. Ester, with a horrified glare on her face, walked back to her room. Angry, he spoke again. “Why do you betray your leader? Have not shown you good judgement? There have too many traitors, I am not accepting anymore. Another traitor, everyone dies.” Ben seethed, making a point. Kevin, Hulo, Rook, James and Blake called Ben over. “Ben, you should step down from being leader.” Blake told Ben. “Let Rook or James do it kid. You’ve been overworking yourself.” James explained. “What did I just say? This is not a democracy.” Ben spat, leaving them to go to his cell room. Ben looked at a family photo, deeply sadden. Julie was just developing her baby bump and Ben still had the short hair. ''What happened to me. ''Ben murmured to himself, deeply angered.